game of Remnant
by theBastardArc
Summary: so this will be a crossover of RWBY x GoT, this will first pick up at the last episode of season five and continue season six and maybe seven.
1. character places

character places

Jaune Arc as Jon Snow (Jaune Snow)

Ruby Rose as Arya Stark (Ruby Stark)

Weiss Schnee as Sansa Stark (Weiss Stark)

Oscar Pines as Bran Stark (Oscar Stark)

Blake Belladonna as Breinn of Tarth (Blake Tarth)

Sun Wu Kong as Podrick Payne (Sun Payne)

Yang Xiao-Long as the hound (Yang Glagane)

Cinder Fall as Daenerys Targeryan (Cinder Targeryan)

Mercury Black as Tyrion Lannister (Mercury Lannister)

Emerald as Jorha Mormont (Emerald Mormont)

Salem as Cercie Lannister (Salem Lannister)

James Ironwood as Jaime Lannister (James Lannister)

Arthur Watts as Little Finger (Arthur Balish)

Qrow Brawnwen as Sir Davos Seaworth (Qrow Seaworth)

Kali Belladonna as Melisandre (Kali)

Adam Taurus as Tomund GiantsBane (Adam Giantsbane)

Raven Brawnwen as Gregor Glegane (Raven Glagane)

Coco as Beric Dondarrion (Coco Dondarrion)

Fox as Anguy (Fox)

Nora Valkyrie as Gendry Bratheon (Nora Bratheon)

Lie Ren as Lord Varys (Lord Ren)

Neptune Vasilias as Theon Greyjoy (Neptune Greyjoy)

Scarlet David as EuronGreyjoy (Scarlet Greyjoy)

Ilia Amitola as Yara Greyjoy (Ilia Greyjoy)

Neopolitan as Missandei (Neo)


	2. traitor

A boy rushed into Jaune's room as he was looking over papers "Lord Commander! There's a man here who says he knows about your uncle Benji!" He said, Jaune looked at him and got out of his seat, "where is he!?" Jaune asked "in the courtyard my lord!" He said and Jaune followed the boy outside. As the went to the courtyard a group of other night watchers gathered around, "move! Move!" Jaune said as he pushed them aside to see the man, as he got closer he saw a cross with the word 'traitor' painted on it, Jaune was confused by this and went to ask what was going on but as he turned around he felt a knife In his stomach, "for the watch" said Commander Winchester, and he stabbed him again, then he moved at then another person stabbed him "for the watch!" He said, then another stabbed him, then another and another, till it came to the boy, he looked jaune in the eyes and the stabbed him. Jaune fell to the snow covered floor and bled out, his eyes wide open.

"Get out of here my queen!" Said Emerald as the slit open an assassin's stomach, Mercury, Neo, Emerald and Ren and a couple of Cinders guards fought the assassins. Then out of no where Cinders favorite dragon, Ember, flew down and breathed fire killing some of the attacker's, Cinder then got on Ember and the two flew away. Cinder had no idea where Ember was taken her but it had been awhile since they landed. Then Ember began to dive down and land a side clearing of a rocky formation, Cinder got off and then without warning Ember took off into the sky to hunt for food, "wait! Ember! Come back!" Cinder yelled but Ember was already out of sight. Cinder walked down a trail she had found, she then heard the galloping of horses and looked to the front of her, there she saw what appeared to be a Dorthraki hord, they then surrounded Cinder. Cinder was then bonded by rope and tied to a dorthraki rider who was carrying the rope like a leash. Cinder needed to get out of this situation.

Weiss was running to the top of winterfell to escape from her new "husband" Tyrian Bolton. She raced to escape, this was her face only chance to flee because tyrian was out hunting with his father. She was half way there, she looked behind her to make sure she wasn't followed, but as she turned her head back, her eyes fell on to a woman holding a bow and arrow, aiming it at her, "well, well, looks like the little whore of a wolf tried to escape I must thank you reek for telling me" she said as she looked to her side and standing there was Neptune Greyjoy, "I'm sorry Weiss but...I can't take the suffering any more" he said, his voice shaking. "Now let's turn your ass around and let's get back to the keep, or I could just shoot you where you stand" she said and Weiss looked scared, "maybe I should start with your lady parts?" She asked and Weiss began to move back "but then Tyrian would be displeased, after all he does need and heir!" She said. Then Neptune grabbed her and began to shove her "reek! What are yo-" she said but she began to fall off the wall and she landed face first on the hard ground. Then horns began to blow, both Weiss and Neptune knew those horns, it was the Bolten's, they were returning. "Weiss! Look at me...we need to leave now, this is our only chance" Neptune said and Weiss nodded, they both made their way to the edge of the wall and looked over "OK on the count of three! One...Two...Three!" And they both jumped off, landing in some snow and bushes...


	3. The Red Woman

Jaune's lifeless body still lays in the snow. Qrow comes out to get some fresh air and then sees Jaune's lifeless body in the snow, "help!" He cried "help!" And he ran down the stairs to help jaune, as he did more of the nights watch come out and find his body. Eventually a couple of men, Edd and Qrow bring Jaune's body inside, Jaune's dire wolf, Zwei was also with them. "He's dead" Qrow said sadly, "and those fuckers murdered him!" Edd said, "do you have anybody we can trust?" Qrow asked "yes! The men in this room" he said and they all nodded. "Good, then we might have a fighting chance as long as its Commander Winchester and a couple of his officers" Qrow said, then a knock came on the door and the men in the room drew their swords and were ready to fight, then Qrow looked at Edd "let me see who it is, if I die kill them on sight" Qrow said and he reached for the door, and opened it. There standing was The Red Woman herself, Lady Kali. "Lady Kali, what are you doing here?" Qrow asked "I heard the news, I know Lord Snow is dead, may I see him" she said, and Qrow nodded and let her in, when the men saw her they sheathed their swords. Kali looked walked to the corpse of Jaune and looked at him, "I saw him in the flames. He was fighting at Winterfell and he was at Dragon stone" she said to Qrow and Edd, "well he won't be fighting anytime soon, unfortunately" Qrow said "may I stay with you? I may be able to bring him back" she said and this stunned Edd and Qrow, "you can do that!? How!?" Edd asked "it will take some time but not now, we're still in danger" Kali said, "she's right, right now Commander Winchester, is in charge of the Watch now. Who knows how many men he could gather" Qrow said "well this is all the men we got on our side. We all owe our lives to Jaune" then it hit Qrow, "but your not the only ones who owe their lives to Jaune" Qrow told Edd, and then Edd was catching on to what Qrow was suggesting, "I'll be right back! Don't let anyone else enter this room!" Edd told the men and he left the room. Edd got on his horse and left for the wildling camp. They would help Jaune for sure.

Cinder was being pulled by the Dorthraki Rider's. The riders were having an awful conversation about Cinder while speaking in their native language, "look at her, this is what happens when whores don't get hit by the sun, their hair turns black as night" and they both chuckled "you ever slept with a woman with that dark of hair?" Asked the other "yeah, when I was fucking your grandmother!" And the two laughed louder, cinder just looked at them with a sneer on her face "she hasn't talked at all. You think she talks?" Asked one "she doesn't need to talk to get fucked in the ass" said the other. Finally they reached the camp of their tribe, there the riders and Cinder stopped at the main tent. The wife's of the rider who captured her saw cinder, "another wife? Well she better know how to please you" said one "if not she'll learn soon! Hahaha!" Said the rider. He pulled cinder to him and she was face to face with him "you will be my new bride, and you will do as I say" he told her "no, I am Cinder of house Targeryen, the mother of dragons, the breaker of chains, the unburnt, and I demand you take me back to my city!" She told him. He just looked at her and then began to laugh "we don't care who you are! There are no Queens or Kings here, just Khals" he said "well then I demand you free me, on the name of my husband Khal Drogo" she told him and he stopped "you were the wife of Khal Drogo?" He asked and she nodded "forgive me, I didn't know. He give you my word that no one else will touch you" he said and he cut off her bonds, "will you please take me to mereena!" Cinder told him "no, we will take you to where the other widows of fallen Khals are" he told her and with that, cinders plan became more complicated...

Weiss and Neptune were running as fast as they could away from the Bolton's men who were following them. They reached a river that was half frozen, "come on we need to cross!" Neptune said as he walked into the river, and Weiss stepped in it but pulled it back out "no! I can't! Its to cold!" She cried, they then heard the barking if dog's and they were far but getting closer. "Weiss look at me! We need to cross, I've seen what his hounds to to people" he said and Weiss nodded at they both crossed the freezing river. They crossed and kept running. Weiss and Neptune were still being followed by the men and then the cold took over of Weiss and she fell behind a fallen tree, Neptune stopped and went for her, but the men were getting closer, "Weiss look at me, get to castle Black, Jaune's the Lord Commander, he'll protect you! I'll lead them away but please when I do run!" He said and the sound of barking and yelling came closer and Neptune stood out of the tree and away from the tree as the men arrived to them. "Where Lady Bolton?" Asked the man "dead, she broke her foot and I left her for dead by the river" Neptune told them "Lier!" He yelled and the dogs then began to pull on the men's arms and there they followed the dogs and there Weiss was sitting down, "get her!" One said and Neptune tried to stop him but he was pushed away, the men got down and dragged Weiss out, then two mores horses approached the men, one one horse there was Blake of Tarth, "a bloody woman!" And then he was cut down by Blake, Sun Payne followed behind her and drew his sword out and fought with one man, both on their horses. Blake cut down two more men, but a third stabbed her horse and she fell off the horse. The man got off his horse and walked to Blake, Blake grabbed her sword off the ground and as the man swung his blade at her, she managed to stop him and the two fought, sun and the man were still fighting then the man kicked sun off his horse and sun fell dropping his sword in the process, the man got off and walked to sun, Blake blocked the mans fifth strike and then stabbed the man, sun crawled backwards as the man was closing on him and as the man raised his sword, another pierced the mans chest, as he fell, Neptune pulled the sword out. "Lady Weiss, I was a faithful guard of your mothers and I was told to protect you and your sister Ruby" Blake told Weiss as she got up, "my sisters alive?" Weiss asked "yes, but she's not with me, she ran off as I killed the hound" she said "at least I know she's alive" Weiss said, "my lady, where the you going? Me and Sun will accompany you their safely" Blake told Weiss, "we head for castle black, my brother Jaune is there" Weiss told them "very well, will we also be taking him?" Blake pointed at Neptune "I will only come if lady stark wants me to come but if I have your permission may I go back to the iron islands and join my sister?" Neptune asked "I would love you to come Neptune but I think you should be with your sister, she needs all the help she can get" Weiss told him, he nodded "I will come back Weiss, I promise" he said and he ran off. "Please let's continue our way to castle black" Blake said and Weiss nodded and the three left on the leftover horses.

A boat arrived at the docks, there waiting was Salem, she was was happy to see that her brother James was on the boat, but he had a look of sadness on his face, Salem wondered why, until there was what looked like a body under a gold cloth. Salem sat in her chair in sadness, James was looking out the window, "its just like the witch said" Salem said "what? What do you mean?" James asked her "the witch she told me I would gave three children and they would all die and have three gold shroud's, its all fate" she told him and James walked up to her and kneeled next to her "fuck fate! Look at me Salem" and she looked him right in the eyes "we will have are revenge, but right now Tommon needs our help" and Salem nodded...

Ruby was now blind and homeless, she was now just a begger, she then heard footsteps coming up to her, "look how the mighty have fallen" said the person, ruby recognized the voice, it was the Waif. She then handed her a wooden staff, "fight me" she told ruby "but I'm blind" ruby said as she got up and picked up the staff "that's not my problem" waif said to her and she hit ruby in the leg, ruby swung to where she thought the waif was but didn't hit anything. Waif hit her again and again, while ruby tried to hit her but missed. Finally it stopped and ruby heard another pair of footsteps coming to her, it was H'ghar, "who is are you?" He asked ruby "no one" ruby responded "who ate you?" He asked again not convinced by her answer "no one, I'm no one!" But H'ghar was still not convinced but he recruited her anyway but before she could get her vision back she would train with the waif and become no one...Jaune's lifeless body still lays in the snow. Qrow comes out to get some fresh air and then sees Jaune's lifeless body in the snow, "help!" He cried "help!" And he ran down the stairs to help jaune, as he did more of the nights watch come out and find his body. Eventually a couple of men, Edd and Qrow bring Jaune's body inside, Jaune's dire wolf, Zwei was also with them. "He's dead" Qrow said sadly, "and those fuckers murdered him!" Edd said, "do you have anybody we can trust?" Qrow asked "yes! The men in this room" he said and they all nodded. "Good, then we might have a fighting chance as long as its Commander Winchester and a couple of his officers" Qrow said, then a knock came on the door and the men in the room drew their swords and were ready to fight, then Qrow looked at Edd "let me see who it is, if I die kill them on sight" Qrow said and he reached for the door, and opened it. There standing was The Red Woman herself, Lady Kali. "Lady Kali, what are you doing here?" Qrow asked "I heard the news, I know Lord Snow is dead, may I see him" she said, and Qrow nodded and let her in, when the men saw her they sheathed their swords. Kali looked walked to the corpse of Jaune and looked at him, "I saw him in the flames. He was fighting at Winterfell and he was at Dragon stone" she said to Qrow and Edd, "well he won't be fighting anytime soon, unfortunately" Qrow said "may I stay with you? I may be able to bring him back" she said and this stunned Edd and Qrow, "you can do that!? How!?" Edd asked "it will take some time but not now, we're still in danger" Kali said, "she's right, right now Commander Winchester, is in charge of the Watch now. Who knows how many men he could gather" Qrow said "well this is all the men we got on our side. We all owe our lives to Jaune" then it hit Qrow, "but your not the only ones who owe their lives to Jaune" Qrow told Edd, and then Edd was catching on to what Qrow was suggesting, "I'll be right back! Don't let anyone else enter this room!" Edd told the men and he left the room. Edd got on his horse and left for the wildling camp. They would help Jaune for sure.

Cinder was being pulled by the Dorthraki Rider's. The riders were having an awful conversation about Cinder while speaking in their native language, "look at her, this is what happens when whores don't get hit by the sun, their hair turns black as night" and they both chuckled "you ever slept with a woman with that dark of hair?" Asked the other "yeah, when I was fucking your grandmother!" And the two laughed louder, cinder just looked at them with a sneer on her face "she hasn't talked at all. You think she talks?" Asked one "she doesn't need to talk to get fucked in the ass" said the other. Finally they reached the camp of their tribe, there the riders and Cinder stopped at the main tent. The wife's of the rider who captured her saw cinder, "another wife? Well she better know how to please you" said one "if not she'll learn soon! Hahaha!" Said the rider. He pulled cinder to him and she was face to face with him "you will be my new bride, and you will do as I say" he told her "no, I am Cinder of house Targeryen, the mother of dragons, the breaker of chains, the unburnt, and I demand you take me back to my city!" She told him. He just looked at her and then began to laugh "we don't care who you are! There are no Queens or Kings here, just Khals" he said "well then I demand you free me, on the name of my husband Khal Drogo" she told him and he stopped "you were the wife of Khal Drogo?" He asked and she nodded "forgive me, I didn't know. He give you my word that no one else will touch you" he said and he cut off her bonds, "will you please take me to mereena!" Cinder told him "no, we will take you to where the other widows of fallen Khals are" he told her and with that, cinders plan became more complicated...

Weiss and Neptune were running as fast as they could away from the Bolton's men who were following them. They reached a river that was half frozen, "come on we need to cross!" Neptune said as he walked into the river, and Weiss stepped in it but pulled it back out "no! I can't! Its to cold!" She cried, they then heard the barking if dog's and they were far but getting closer. "Weiss look at me! We need to cross, I've seen what his hounds to to people" he said and Weiss nodded at they both crossed the freezing river. They crossed and kept running. Weiss and Neptune were still being followed by the men and then the cold took over of Weiss and she fell behind a fallen tree, Neptune stopped and went for her, but the men were getting closer, "Weiss look at me, get to castle Black, Jaune's the Lord Commander, he'll protect you! I'll lead them away but please when I do run!" He said and the sound of barking and yelling came closer and Neptune stood out of the tree and away from the tree as the men arrived to them. "Where Lady Bolton?" Asked the man "dead, she broke her foot and I left her for dead by the river" Neptune told them "Lier!" He yelled and the dogs then began to pull on the men's arms and there they followed the dogs and there Weiss was sitting down, "get her!" One said and Neptune tried to stop him but he was pushed away, the men got down and dragged Weiss out, then two mores horses approached the men, one one horse there was Blake of Tarth, "a bloody woman!" And then he was cut down by Blake, Sun Payne followed behind her and drew his sword out and fought with one man, both on their horses. Blake cut down two more men, but a third stabbed her horse and she fell off the horse. The man got off his horse and walked to Blake, Blake grabbed her sword off the ground and as the man swung his blade at her, she managed to stop him and the two fought, sun and the man were still fighting then the man kicked sun off his horse and sun fell dropping his sword in the process, the man got off and walked to sun, Blake blocked the mans fifth strike and then stabbed the man, sun crawled backwards as the man was closing on him and as the man raised his sword, another pierced the mans chest, as he fell, Neptune pulled the sword out. "Lady Weiss, I was a faithful guard of your mothers and I was told to protect you and your sister Ruby" Blake told Weiss as she got up, "my sisters alive?" Weiss asked "yes, but she's not with me, she ran off as I killed the hound" she said "at least I know she's alive" Weiss said, "my lady, where the you going? Me and Sun will accompany you their safely" Blake told Weiss, "we head for castle black, my brother Jaune is there" Weiss told them "very well, will we also be taking him?" Blake pointed at Neptune "I will only come if lady stark wants me to come but if I have your permission may I go back to the iron islands and join my sister?" Neptune asked "I would love you to come Neptune but I think you should be with your sister, she needs all the help she can get" Weiss told him, he nodded "I will come back Weiss, I promise" he said and he ran off. "Please let's continue our way to castle black" Blake said and Weiss nodded and the three left on the leftover horses.

A boat arrived at the docks, there waiting was Salem, she was was happy to see that her brother James was on the boat, but he had a look of sadness on his face, Salem wondered why, until there was what looked like a body under a gold cloth. Salem sat in her chair in sadness, James was looking out the window, "its just like the witch said" Salem said "what? What do you mean?" James asked her "the witch she told me I would gave three children and they would all die and have three gold shroud's, its all fate" she told him and James walked up to her and kneeled next to her "fuck fate! Look at me Salem" and she looked him right in the eyes "we will have are revenge, but right now Tommon needs our help" and Salem nodded...

Ruby was now blind and homeless, she was now just a begger, she then heard footsteps coming up to her, "look how the mighty have fallen" said the person, ruby recognized the voice, it was the Waif. She then handed her a wooden staff, "fight me" she told ruby "but I'm blind" ruby said as she got up and picked up the staff "that's not my problem" waif said to her and she hit ruby in the leg, ruby swung to where she thought the waif was but didn't hit anything. Waif hit her again and again, while ruby tried to hit her but missed. Finally it stopped and ruby heard another pair of footsteps coming to her, it was H'ghar, "who is are you?" He asked ruby "no one" ruby responded "who ate you?" He asked again not convinced by her answer "no one, I'm no one!" But H'ghar was still not convinced but he recruited her anyway but before she could get her vision back she would train with the waif and become no one...


	4. Home

Oscar was in a vision with the three eyed Raven, "where are we?" Oscar asked him "we are in winterfell, before Robert's rebellion, before your father was a grown man" he replied, and that's when Oscar looked down from where they were and saw to kids fighting, "that's father, and uncle benjen!" Oscar said surprised, he went down and saw them fighting with wooden swords, eventually Oscar's father disarmed his uncle, "keep the shield up Ben, unless you want your arm cut off" and benjen nodded as he grabbed the shield again, but then a girl on a horse rode I to the courtyard and rode around the two boys, "that's my aunt lyanna, I've seen her statue in the crypt. Father never talked about her" Oscar told the Raven. "Lyanna! Stop showin off!" the young Ozpin stark said, lyanna then got off the horse and looked at her brothers. "Well how about benjen fights someone with no experience" lyanna said, and they turned to face Oscar, "how bout him?" Benjen asked, Oscar thought they were looking at him but then Ozpin said a different name "Lewis, come here!" He yelled and Oscar turned to see a young fat boy leading a horse a bucket of food, "Hordor!" Oscar said and the boy walked up to them "what do you need malady?" Hordor said "Hordor talks!" Oscar looked in amazement "yes...It is time to go" the raven said "please just a little bit longer" Oscar begged, but the raven looked put his hand on Oscar's shoulder and they both left the vision. Oscar woke up and saw the three eyed Raven, "why did you take me back? I was happy!" He said "it is beautiful under the sea, but stay to long and you will drown" was all the three eyed Raven said, Oscar then crawled to Hordor who was waiting by the entrance, "Hordor I saw you as a boy! You spoke! What happened?" Oscar asked "Hordor" was all the friendly giant man said, "where's meera?" He asked Hordor, "Hordor!" He said pointing to outside. Oscar put on his fur coat and crawled outside.

Back at castle black, edd still hadn't come back, and it was getting dark. Soon 20 of the Nights watch's men had begun to side with Commander Winchester, they made to the room, where the body of Jaune was with Qrow, lady Kali, and the other loyal men. "Let us in!" Winchester demanded, but there was no response, "alright men! Knock the fuckin door down!" Winchester commanded, and a couple of men began to try and break the door, the men drew their swords and Zwei was growling ready to bite anyone who try and harm his master and men. Qrow eventually pulled out a sword as well, "I must warn you all, that I'm barley a good fighter" he said but ready to fight. The door began to break more and more, "put your back into it!" Winchester yelled but then the gates of the castle began to open and in rushed Edd and Adam with the wildlings! Winchester and his men turned around and a couple of men with bows aimed at the giant Wun-wun, one man shot the giant, but was grabbed by him and slammed him on the wall of the castle and killed him instantly, at this the other men let down their guards and the men gave up. Winchester, Olly, and the two other officers were arrested while the other 20 men were thrown in the jail. Adam and Edd went to the room, and Adam went to Jaune's body. "Lady Kali can you try to bring him back now!?" Qrow asked her "yes, get me some red dust, with some boiled water and get nightshade and try to get me some black dust as well if you can find it" she said and Edd and Adam went to go see if they could get the stuff she needed.

Tommen walks to his mothers room where his uncle was also. He walked into the room and saw his mother Salem, "mother, may I speak with you?" He asked and Jaime left the room and Salem was standing in front of her son. "I need your help" he told her, "what is it?" She asked "I need your help to be a better king, a strong king" he told her "Tommen, why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Salem asked "I can't help anyone, I let the sept make you walk around naked and they've imprisoned my own wife and her brother! I need your help mother" he said, "my son, we will find away to beat the sept, but you must listen to me very closely" she told him and Tommen nodded and left. Salem met back up with James and they headed to the meeting of the kings hands. "We must do something about the sept of balor! They have gone too far!" Said one man "I agree, but what will we do?" Margery's grandmother, lady Tyrrell asked "easy, we kill them" said Salem as her, James and the Zombified Raven Glegane. "We can't just kill them my Lady! Then the Sept will bring us more trouble!" Said the man, "yes that is why we must be sneaky about it" Salem said, "what do you propose?" Lady Tyrell asked, "simple we get back your granddaughter and grandson, with a trial by combat and when we win we will blow up the sept and blame it on one of our enemy's" Salem said and the council thought of this plan.

Back with Cinders loyal men, Mercury and Ren are both walking down to meet with Roman and Neo, while both emerald and Hazel were looking for Cinder. As mercury and ren walked to the meeting place they had noticed they were being watched, "you walk like your rich" Ren told Mercury "you sure do know how Rich people walk" Mercury replied back, "if you look like you have money here then your get mugged or killed" said Ren "well then its good that I know how to fight" mercury said as they continued walking. They reached the meeting place and entered. There waiting for them was both Roman Torchwick, leader of the Unsullied Army, and Neo the queens advisory, "so what have you gathers so far?" Mercury asked "we have learned that both Astapor and Yunkaihave reverted to slave trading and march here to take back Meeren" neo told them "damn! And with out the queens or her dragons we are vulnerable" Roman said "we might not be..." Mercury said "what are you talking about lord Mercury?" Neo asked "simple we free the dragons, scare Astapor and Yunkai until Emerald and Hazel find Cinder, if need be we must also meet with them" "you think that's a good idea? The queen is the only one that they obey" Ren said "yes, it will be a risky move but one we must take. Please lady Neo take me to where the dragons are being held" Mercury said and neo nodded and escorted Mercury to the dragon chambers. Mercury and Neo reached the chambers and Mercury lights a torch, "I'll be back, but please when they are set free, stay back" Mercury said and Neo nodded and Mercury entered the dark chambers. He walked for 3 minutes and there he heard heave breathing, he stopped and looked around, then the face of the dragon began to slowly show as the dragon was ready to spit fire, but stopped and looked down at Mercury. Mercury did admit that he was scared, but he was also amazed to see them as well, "you know, when I was a boy, I asked my uncle to get me one of you. I even told him it didn't even have to be a big dragon, just get me one I asked him" Mercury told the dragon as he approached it, the dragon backed away and snarled, "easy! Easy now..." He said as he got closer to the dragons chains, he moved slowly and the dragon stood still, Mercury grabbed the key to the chain and then unlocked the dragon, it growled for a second but the stopped, "see that wasn't so bad, now where's that brother of yours?" Mercury asked and then felt a sharp and heavy breath on his back "ah...there he is" mercury said.

Ruby was fighting the waif, both had the staff in their hands swinging at each other. Ruby could only block the waifs attack, but she kept getting hit, she tried to hit her but she still couldn't land a single hit. Waif hit ruby in the leg and ruby kneeled down and then the waif knocked her in the head, "get up were doing this again" Waif said and ruby grabbed the staff and got ready to fight once again. After many times of fighting and beatings by the waif, they sat down and the waif began to ask questions, "who were you?" Waif asked "I was Ruby Stark" "tell me about Ruby Stark" the Waif ordered "Ruby Stark was the second daughter of five children and the third youngest child" Ruby told the waif "continue" the waif said "her mother was Glynda Stark and her father was Ozpin stark. She had four brothers-" but she was then hit by the waif "she had three brothers who are Robb Stark, Oscar Stark, and Rickkon Stark, one sister who is Sansa Stark, and a half brother Jaune Snow" Ruby said "where are they now?" Waif asked "both her mother and father are dead. Robb is also dead, Sansa is with the Bolton's, both Oscar and Rickkon are missing or dead" she said "who are you?" Waif finally asked "no one" and the waif got up and walked out of the room. "Practice" waif told Ruby and Ruby began to swing around and attack the air.

In Winterfel, Tyrian Bolten was accompanying his father, Roose Bolton. "Lady Bolton has most likely fled to castle black, where her brother Jaune Snow is" said a soldier "yes, that is the most likely" said Roose "he is the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch" said Tyrian "he's nothing but a Bastard" Roose said back "so was I father" Tyrian said "yes you were son, but now your a Bolton, and a damn good one to" Roose told Tyrian. Tyrian was going to reply but then the Maester showed up, "lord Bolton! Your wife Walda! She has given birth to a boy!" Said the Maester, this made Tyrian's heart drop, he would now not be the heir should his father die, but then he had a plan... "Father, I just want you to know that what you said means a lot to me, and I look forward to meet my new brother" Tyrian said as he placed his hand on on his Father's shoulder, Roose looked at his son with pride. Tyrian then stabbed his father in the gut, Roose was in shock and he couldn't believe it, no noise came from him, and Tyrian twisted the blade in his Father's stomach, and Roose Bolton died on the floor. "Maester, bring my mother and the baby to me... Now!" Tyrian yelled and the Maester ran to get his mother.

Walda had the baby in her arms and she followed Tyrian to where his hounds were, "tyrian? Where's lord Bolton?" Walda asked her son, who just opened the cages of the hounds "Tyrian!? Where's lord Bolton!?" She asked worryingly, and Tyrian was done opening the cages and he turned to his mother "I Am lord Bolton" Tyrian said and the hounds began to walk out. "Tyrian! Please! Tyrian! I can take the baby and leave! And you won't ever see us again! I swear it!" Walda yelled, and one hound was at the side of Tyrian "I prefer to be an only child" he said. Tyrian whistled and the dogs ran at Walda and the baby, and tyrian watched as the dogs ripped them apart.

"Alright everything is here! Can you do it now?" Asked Qrow as he looked at Kali with the ingredients she asked for "yes" she told Qrow, Kali began to wet his hair first, she then crushed the red dust and mixed it with the black dust, she then poured it into his stab wounds and put the nightshade petals in his wounds as well. She then began to chant words "for it is in passing we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue, and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release my soul and by my shoulder protect thee" and as she finished the chant the fire blew out and the room became colder...but nothing happened, jaune was still dead. Edd and the other men look in disappointment and left the room, lord Qrow and Lady Kali were the only ones in the room, "I saw him fighting...The lord of light showed it to me...yet I can't bring him back" Kali said with sorrow in her voice "it us not your fault my lady, it was always impossible" Qrow said and the two left the room as well.

Jaune's eyes then shot open! He breathed in heavily and tried to catch his breath, he sat up and looked around and then looked at the door and in walked both Qrow and Kali, jaune tried to get up but he fell to his knees and Qrow went to him grabbed Gus coat and wrapped it around Jaune, "Jaune? Is that you?" Qrow asked and Jaune looked up at Qrow and only said four words...

"I shouldn't be here"


	5. Oathbreaker

"So what are we going to do next?" Asked Gilly with the baby in her hands "I'm gonna drop you off at my home, in Horn Hill, with my family" Sam told her "are you sure that's a good idea? I am a wildling" Gilly said "I'm sure you'll be fine! Trust me you'll be safe. I'll be studying as a Maester, and when I'm done, I'll come back for you and the baby. I promise" Sam told her, ever since Sam had rescued Gilly and taken care of both her and her baby, she had felt attracted to the man. "I trust you Sam, but what if they don't let me stay with them?" She asked "then I'll take you with me, but I hope my father will let you stay, he is my father after all" Sam said with a chuckle, Gilly smiled at the man and cradled the baby. The boat that they were on was almost about to dock, soon they would be arriving in Horn Hill.

Oscar and the Three eyed Raven were standing on a red colored dirt hill, there were two men in front of a tower, one was sharpening a sword, both wore armor that had the Targeryen house sigil. Ten men rode on horses and then stopped and got off, one man got off and it was a teen Ozpin stark! "that's my father!" Oscar said "yes, and the man next to him is Howland Reed, Meera's father" the Raven told him. Then the two Targeryen knights walked to the young teen Ozpin "that's Sir Arthur Dwayne!" Oscar said "the sword of the morning" the Raven said Dwayne's title "father said he was the best swordsman he ever saw" Oscar said. The men on both side's stopped and faced each other, Sir Dwayne stabbed a sword in the ground and held his helmet in his other, he looked at Ozpin, "Lord Stark" he said to Ozpin, the way he said it was like they were old friends, "I looked for you on the Trident" Ozpin told him, "we weren't there" Dwayne said bluntly "your friend, the usurper, would lay beneath the ground if we had been" said the man on Dwayne's side, "the mad king is dead! Rehgar lies beneath the ground. Why weren't you there to protect your prince?" Ozpin asked, "our prince wanted us here" Dwayne answered, Ozpin then looked up at the red brick tower, "where's my sister?" Ozpin asked, Dwayne looked down and then looked back at Ozpin "I wish you good fortuin in the wars to come" and Dwayne put on his helmet, "and now it begins" Dwayne said and he pulled out his secondary sword and pulled the other sword out of the ground, and the other man pulled out his sword as well, Howland looked at Ozpin, and Ozpin looked at Dwayne, "no, now it ends" Ozpin said and him and his men pull out their swords. And they began to fight.

Five men charged at Dwayne and five others charged at the other man to Dwayne's side. The men fighting Dwayne's partner were putting up a good fight, but four of them fell to his blade, the last man stabbed Dwayne's partner in the back. Dwayne fought Ozpin, Howland, and the other three men, Dwayne was putting up a hell of a fight. Howland went for a swing but was cut on his chest by Dwayne, nothing serious but it had put him in pain, the last man that killed Dwayne's partner joined Ozpin since Howland was injured. Ozpin and the four other men surrounded Dwayne, Dwayne readied himself for a fight, and all five men charged at him but he blocked every single attack, Dwayne swung his sword and slit another mans neck, two other men attacked but Dwayne knocked one mans shield out of his arms and then stabbed the man, the other attacked but Dwayne pushed him back into Ozpin and then cut the man's neck, killing him, Ozpin pushed the man aside and then attacked Dwayne. Ozpin and one more man attacked Dwayne, Dwayne kept putting up a fight however and he then stabbed the other man in the stomach, it was now just him and Ozpin, both clashed their swords again and again, each blocking and attacking. "He's better then my father" Oscar said "far better" the Raven told him "how did my father beat him?" Oscar asked "did he?" The Raven asked back "I know he did. I heard the story a thousand times" Oscar replied, the two men kept fighting, dueling it out. Dwayne got the upper hand and disarmed Ozpin, Dwayne lifted his sword up ready to kill Ozpin but he was stabbed in the neck by Howland, and Dwayne fell to his knees, "he stabbed him in the back" Oscar cried, Dwayne dropped his sword to the ground and Ozpin picked it up, he then killed Dwayne. Then a yell came from the tower, Ozpin ran to the tower, "what's in the tower?" Oscar asked, "it is time to go" the Raven said but Oscar ran after his father "father!" Oscar yelled. Then Ozpin slowly turned around but saw no one, and continued to run up the tower, Oscar ran up with him but the Raven stopped him and the both left the vision.

Ren, Roman, and Neo were waiting for Mercurys return. Then a messenger arrived with letter for them, and at the same time Mercury arrived, Ren opened the letter and read it. Tens face turned to one of a disturbed look, "what is it?" Mercury asked "it appears the masters of Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis have been financing the Sons of the Harpy" Ren said this made the room freeze. The son of the Harpy were the biggest slave traders in Estaross, not to mention they were planning on taking back merrina. "What do we do?" Asked Roman, "only one thing to do...We have a meeting with them" mercury said, both Roman and Neo didn't like the idea.

Tommen went to the high sparrow. Tommen was going to demand him to let go of his wife. "Ah! My king, what can I do for you?" The high sparrow asked, "I want my wife back!" Tommen demanded "my king I can not allow that" "you must! I am your king!" Tommen demanded "yes but these are sinner's, they must go threw a trial" the sparrow told him "like my mother!? You made her walk the streets like a whore!" Tommen yelled "one must be humiliated to be forgiving" sparrow told him "I am your king! My word is law!" Tommen demanded "my king, you are pretending to be strong, this is because of your mother, yes?" The sparrow said, "...Yes, it is. But what kind of king am I, if I can't even help or protect my wife!?" Tommen cried, the sparrow looked at him with pity, "if it makes you feel better my king I will just have a regular trial, but no trial by combat understood?" The sparrow asked "yes, I will obey by your rules...for now" tommen said and he left the sept of belor.

Back in Winterfel, Lord Umber is on his way to meet with Tyrian. A guard walks in to Tyrian in his throne room talking with people about getting Weiss back, "lord Bolton, Lord Umber is here to speak with you" said the guard, "let him in" Tyrian said, and Lord Umber abs his men walk in, "it is good to see you Lord Umber, what brings you here?" Tyrian asks, I ask for help in protecting the North from the Wildlings bastards! That Lord Commander Snow has let then pass the wall" said Umber, "and in exchange for your help i bring youRickon Stark andthe Wildling that protected him as a gift, along with this" he said pulling out a bag and then reaching inside to pull out a head, it was the head of Shaggydog, Rickon's direwolf. Tyrian smiled at this, "very well lord Umber you have my help. Intact let us both get what we want" tyrian said with a smile and a chuckle.

Jaune was covered in a blanket by Qrow, Kali walked to him, "Lord Snow, what did you see? What did you see after you died?" Kali asked "nothing *deep breath* I saw nothing, it was just black" he said, "the lord of light brought you back. Stannis wasn't the prince who was promised, but some one has to be" Kali said "can you give us a moment" Qrow said Kali left the room. Qrow grabbed a stool and sat in front of Jaune, "you were dead, now your not. thus is completely fucking mad it seems to me, I can only imaging how it seems to you" Qrow said, "They killed me...I did what I thought was right...and I got murdered for it...and now I'm back...Why?" Jaune said "I don't know, maybe we'll never know, what does it matter! You go on, and you fight for as long as you can! You clean up as much if this shit as you can!" Qrow told him, "I don't know how to do that. I thought I did but...I failed" Jaune told Qrow "good. Now go fail again" Qrow told him. Jaune walked out of his room with the help of Qrow. The men of the nights watch gathered around to see Jaune walking out. Jaune walked to them and both nights watch and wildling made way for him, and Adam walked up to him, "they think your some type of God, the man who returned from the dead" Adam told Jaune "I'm not a God" Jaune told him back, then Adam moved closer to Jaune's ear "I know that. I saw your pecker, what kind of god would have a pecker that small" Adam chuckled as did Jaune, Edd then walked up to Jaune both men hugged, "your eyes are still dark blue. Is that still you in there?" Edd asked "I think so. Hold off on burning my body for now" Jaune said and they both had a laugh.

Jaune was sitting next to a fire getting warm, and then there was knocking on his door, Edd walked in and looked at jaune, who was still looking at the fire "its time" Edd told him, and jaune got up and left the room. Both Olly, Commander Winchester, and the two other officers were standing on a table with ropes around their necks, waiting to be hanged. Then Jaune walked out of his office and walked to the men that were being hanged. Everyone was watching as Jaune walked out and made his way to the four men that killed him, he went up the steps and looked at his four killers. "If you have any last words, now is the time" Jaune told the men, "you shouldn't be alive. Its not right" said the first officer, jaune looked up at him "neither was killing me" Jaune said and moved to the second officer "my mother still living in White Harbor. Could you write her? Tell her I died fighting the wildlings" he asked Jaune, and Jaune moved and looked at Commander Winchester, "I had a choice, lord commander. Betray you or betray the Nights Watch. You brought an army of wildlings into our lands. An army of murders and raiders. If I had to do it all over, knowing where I end up, I pray I make the right choice again" Winchester said "I'm sure you would, Sir Winchester" Jaune told him "I fought, I lost, now I rest. But you, Lord Snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever" Winchester said and Jaune moved to olly, Jaune looked at him, olly just looked at him with disgust. Jaune moved to the rope and he pulled out his sword. Jaune was hesitant to cut the rope, but he swung his sword and cut the rope. The table was pulled from under the four men and they struggled to breath, and they died. Jaune looked at them and then took off his commander's jacket and handed it to Edd, "what do you want me to do with this?" Edd asked "wear it. Burn it. Do whatever you want with it. You have castle black" jaune said and he walked back to his room, "my watch has ended" he said told his men.


End file.
